


Little White Lies

by Joshy_37



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chaotic Good Lila Rossi, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi Redemption, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Male-Female Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Alya Césaire, lila is good but still lying because she's freaking chaotic, lila-centric, no salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshy_37/pseuds/Joshy_37
Summary: Lila felt humiliated and frustrated. Heroes and their poser morals. Ladybug was far too harsh calling her out. Yes, she lied, but the heroine wasn’t entitled to treat her in such a bad way, her lies weren’t hurting anyone anyway.In any other story, that would be a lame attempt to justify her bad behavior or straight up a lie. But here, that statement may be true.OrWhere Lila Rossi is a liar, but that doesn't mean she is a bad person.
Relationships: (Future) Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Lila Rossi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lila Rossi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Lila Rossi, Chloé Bourgeois/Lila Rossi
Comments: 47
Kudos: 81





	1. Part 1: Little White Lies

If you were to ask Lila Rossi if she lies, of course, she would say no, she never lies. Never ever a lie had come out of her mouth. 

And you would believe her because you don’t have any reason to doubt her words. Not yet. 

But that’s not a big deal, everyone lies after all, and the one who says they don’t is the first one to lie. Whether little white lies or a big deception. Everyone will lie at some point in their lives. Then what was the deal with her lying? 

Her lies were to make herself look good at everyone’s eyes, a nice and kind girl who everyone would love and adore like a saint. 

A flawless version of herself. 

A fake version of herself. 

They weren’t actually her friends, they were friends with the persona she made them believe she was, not with her real self, she knew that. After all, that was the idea in the first place. 

~~_Nobody would want to befriend the real her._ ~~

Due to her mother’s job, she had to move often. After the third heartbreak caused by friends she would never see again, Lila learned to not get attached.

So she lied to them, at every breath, every single word would be a lie. A friendship based on lies is not real friendship. So, unlike a real friendship, those fake friendships wouldn’t hurt her once she leaves them behind. Luckily, without her around, they would find out the truth, and wouldn’t miss her either. 

_~~She didn’t want anyone to befriend the real her~~ _

Françoise Dupont was an easy game. Prince Ali of Achu was in Paris the past week, she casually mentioned fly in a private jetpack with him. Jagged Stone was popular between the Parisian youth, so she told them a history of how she saved his cat, and in reward, he wrote a song on her honor. Some boy was talking about Hollywood, she commented to know all of them and somehow convinced said boy she would get him to meet some Basielberg guy. The one lie that got her more attention was that she was a close friend with Ladybug, the well-known heroine of Paris. Nobody question anything, every single word was believed as the ultimate truth. 

It was equally funny and frustrating. Every day, Lila was more convinced that everyone around her was or idiots, or too gullible or maybe both. In the best-case scenario, this was just a long and bad joke being played against her. Those were the craziest and impossible tales she could think about and still, not even a second of doubt. She almost felt bad about that, but that would mean caring for those people she just met and that was the last thing she wanted. 

To distract herself, she decided to follow the pretty blonde guy that had his face printed all around Paris, Adrien Agreste, who happened to study in the same college.

One thing led to another and she ended… ´borrowing´ a book about heroes from the model. She found herself buying a fox-tail necklace, just like the one from the book. What she was planning, she has no idea. Her only course of action was to invent some crazy tale to impress the model and then slip the book back to his bag. 

When Adrien arrived she quickly tried to hide the book inside her bag but it ended in a trashcan. She tried to look calm when actually was dying inside, already thinking in how now she would have to clean the book and give it back to Adrien tomorrow, convince him that he forgot it in the library and she forgot to give it back in the park. About her history with the necklace and the fox hero, she could have done better. The necklace coming from her grandmother was a nice touch, but the rest of the tale was too pretentious even for her. In her defense, the Agreste kid was far too focused in Ladybug, almost like he has a crush on her or something. Ladybug was a heroine, even with him being a model, she was totally out of his league. It would be better if he focused on someone else, someone he could get. Someone like her. (Yes, she was purposely ignoring the fact that he was out of her league too)

She was telling him a made-up tale of how she wasn’t only friend with Ladybug, but a close friend with Chat Noir too, comment that for some reason was bothering Adrien, when everything began to crumble. 

Something she did not expect, not even in a million years, was Ladybug herself showing up to debunk her lies. Yeah, she was having a try telling fantastical tales this time around, to see if someone finally figured her out, but she was expecting one of her classmates to do it, not Ladybug. With one of her classmates, she would be able to do damage control, but with Ladybug her reputation would be totally ruined. Her luck burned out with the lady of luck herself. 

Lila felt humiliated and frustrated. Heros and their poser morals. Ladybug was far too harsh calling her out. Yes, she lied, but the heroine wasn’t entitled to treat her in such a bad way, her lies weren’t hurting anyone anyway. 

“You sure think you’re perfect, don’t you!” She yelled at a Ladybug’s poster, throwing her back against it. 

During her rant, she ignored the black butterfly flying towards her new necklace. It was a weird feeling, greed, and sadistic joy clashing against humiliation and fear. Those weren’t her feelings, but they felt like it. 

_“Volpina, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power of illusion, from now on, your lies will come to life. Gain Ladybug and Cat Noir's trust and convince them you're a real superhero, then betray them and bring me their Miraculous.”_

A voice inside her head, she was too overwhelmed to question from where it came. The greed and ambition were the strongest feelings. She embraced those feelings like it were her own, still too confused to process what was happening. 

“It would be my pleasure, Hawk Moth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This idea was born because I wanted an AU with Good!Lila, but without taking out her liar tendencies and without bashing other characters so Lila can be good all along. 
> 
> _ The chapters will be short, around 500 or 1k words. 
> 
> \- I have other two chapters ready, I will publish them during the next days, from there I'm actually not sure how frequent will be the updates. 
> 
> \- Also, English is not my first language, sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. 
> 
> Tumblr: Joshy-Chan


	2. Part 2: The Heroes of Paris.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Volpina defeated, Lila has the chance to met Paris's beloved heroes, this time for real.

Paris’s villain, Hawk Moth, Lila heard one or two things about him before coming to Paris.

He was labeled as an Emotional Terrorist. He would use people’s emotions against them, force them to become in an ‘Akuma, a’ minion Hawk Moth would use on his battle against Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

Lila should have been more worried about Hawk Moth? Yeah, maybe. But compared with other villains around the globe, that Mothman wasn’t as intimidating as it looked like. But that was probably because the Miraculous Cure fixed all damage caused by the Akumas. In Lila’s head was equal to no actual consequences from the attacks, that ignoring the potential emotional trauma. But well, details. 

Now, Lila wasn’t a big fan of acknowledging her mistake, but she accepted that she underestimated how easy was to fall into Hawk Moth tricks. Or at least that was what finding herself on the top of the Eiffel Tower with the heroes Ladybug and Chat noir standing in front of her, having no memories of the last half hour proved her. 

“Lila?” Ladybug called, with a slight worry on her voice that made Lila want to gag. 

No, absolutely no, Lila wasn’t interested in the hero’s pitty. No, non, denied. 

“I... totally overreacted and... never should've spoken to you like that. I'm sorry.” The red hero apologized. Now, Lila would have discarded that like empty words, petty enough to declare a war she wouldn’t be able to win. Yes, she would have done that. She was about to do that.

But at that moment, in this universe, in this timeline, something stopped her. A sudden realization that no, it wasn’t pitty what Ladybug was expressing but actual guilt. For some reason, the hero was feeling guilty over calling out Lila’s lies, pretty stupid if you asked her, but she wasn’t in the mod of rub that in her face at the moment. 

“Yeah sorry for lying, I’ll not be doing it again or whatever” Lila replied and Ladybug just gave her an exasperated look. 

“I have the  _ feline  _ that you are not being honest right now” Char noir contributed his grain, wish just made Ladybug groan, and Lila laugh, but at the red hero misery. 

“Give me a break” Lila hissed, but the only thing she got from the cat hero was a Cheshire smile. 

“Anyway” Ladybug interrupted “Seriously, stop lying. I don’t like lies and that will not help you with anything” 

Lila huffed, she wasn’t in the mood of being scolded, especially if the one scolding her was some random girl in spandex and magic jewelry, but between her first day of school and her akumatization she was exhausted, physically and emotionally. 

The sudden realization hit her. She was on the top of the Eiffel Tower, on the very top, and get down from there would be a massive pain.

“You two could… help me get down?” Lila asked, a little awkwardly. 

Ladybug looked at her with widened eyes while Chat Noir found the situation amusing. Lila waited for them to answer while feeling her cheeks heating per second. 

In the end, was the cat hero who gave her a trip back to the park. Lila still had a few minutes before the lunch to end, so she ran to the trash bin where the throw Adrien’s book and…

The book was no more. Just a trashcan filled with trash. 

While heading back to the school, Lila was hoping for that book to not be that important. 


	3. Part 3: Kindness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila's lies are exposed... by Lila herself.

Of course, just her luck. The book was indeed important. However, Adrien’s father being a legendary asshole was an option she wasn’t discarding yet. 

The only thing in the mind of her new classmate was the sorrow of what basically was a lost friend. Lila didn’t blame them for it, even she was shocked and sad because of it even when she only managed to exchange a few words with the boy. It may have been guilt, but Lila wasn’t really sure about it. 

For some moment, she thought that she should be glad over Adrien not coming back, he was the only one of her classmates who knew about her lies, he was the only able to expose her lies. Ladybug and Chat Noir were heroes, they wouldn’t have time to call out some random fourteen years old girl over a few dumb lies, not with people like Hawk Moth running freely around Paris. 

Unluckily for her, the Class Representative, a girl called Marinette, was able to convince Adrien’s father of leave him come back to school. Again, all the attention was over Adrien and the happiness that everyone felt over having him back with them. 

With Adrien back in school, it was just a matter of time for her lies to be outed. And after three days of stress waiting for the moment where Adrien would expose her, Lila decided that it was better just… expose herself. Somehow. 

The revelation was taken far better than she expected. Her classmates seemed to be shocked, maybe a little betrayed, but not particularly angry. The one who seemed to have the strongest reaction was Alya, the known ladyblogger. Lila felt a little bad for her. When she first told the lie of her friendship with Ladybug she only knew Alya had a blog dedicated to the heroes, only for later find out that said blog was The Ladyblog. Probably that interview she gave during her first day would be a big hit in Alya’s credibility. 

Lila did felt a little sorry about it, but it wasn’t entirely her fault and neither her problem. 

“You… lied to us?” Alya asked again, still trying to process this new scandalous information. 

“Yes… I said I was sorry.” Lila replied, knowing that a ‘sorry’ wouldn’t fix the damage made. Alya glared at her and Lila hoped this not being enough to akumatize the girl.

“Why would you do that?” Other of her classmates, Mylene asked.

“I…” Lila stammered. Tell the truth, that she didn’t want them to be really her friends, would make the situation worst. But with everyone’s attention focused on her answer, she found herself too overwhelmed to even make a lie. 

And in the end, her savior was the last person she expected it to be. 

“You don’t need to lie to us if want to make friends.” Adrien said, and everyone took that as her true intentions all along.

“Awww, Lila” Rose jumped to comfort her, while Mylene just gave her a comprehensive smile. 

“Adrien is right, you don’t need to impress people or prove anything to anyone” Marinette said, with the kindness that anyone would expect from a class representative “Even without all those connections or celebrity friends we still want to be your friends, isn’t guys.”

Her classmate’s response was almost unanimous, nobody held any grudge over Lila lying on everyone’s faces, besides Alya of course and...

“Everyone here is ridiculous. Utterly ridi-culous” a voice mocked, and the ‘heartwarming’ moment was ruined. Anyway, for the first time, Lila was happy with not being the center of attention.

“Chloe! We are trying to make Lila feel welcome, you don’t need to be so mean.” Marinette replied exasperated. 

“Excuse me, but I’m just stating facts.” Chloe replied, more focused on her nails than on whatever her classmates were doing “Lie-la just admitted had lied on everyone’s faces but instead of actual retaliation everyone insists on that friendship nonsense.”

“You are seriously the worst, Chloe.” Of all people, Alya was the first one on jumping to defend Lila from Chloe’s words. 

“Guys, seriously, is not necessary” Lila interrupted before the situation could blow up even more “I’m… really sorry, for the lies, but it’s nice still being friends with you guys”

That was enough to make everyone forget Chloe’s interruption and keep assuring that they still wanted to be her friends. Lila just nodded and smiled at their words, without actually hear them. 

Her attention was on Chloe Burgeois, the only one daring enough to express her honest opinion over Lila lies. Lila could tell, none of her classmates liked been lied on the face, but they were too kind and polite to actually retaliate against her. 

But Chloe did not care about kindness and politeness, she just said what she thought, and Lila found that… interesting. 

Chloe Bourgeois was indeed an interesting character. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- It's funny, I actually don't remember why I decided to ship Lila with Chloe here, but probably it was something like "Wouldn't be cute if they helped each other with their redemption". Now this ship will be my ruin, I'm lowkey obsessing with it. I have in mind some cute moments between them in the future but right know Chloe is just being her usual self and Lila is like "She is a bitch, I like that". That's valid too. 
> 
> \- In this fic we respect Alya, there are a few things about her personality that I don't like, but she has her heart in the right place. She has valid reason to be angry and distrust Lila but she defended her anyway. This will be recurrent.


	4. Part 4: The Outcast.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila tries to talk with Chloe.  
> Doesn't go as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: Abandoment issues, parental neglect.

The thing was, Lila found herself actually enjoying her time in Bustier’s Class, her new classmates were making their best to make Lila feel welcome, no grudges for the lies. 

For the first time in a long time, she was being Lila, not the Miss Perfect she at first made everyone believe she was, and they liked Lila just as much they liked the Miss Perfect. And she was… relieved, but scared. 

It was too soon to let her guard go down, even if she wasn’t as popular and connected as she made them believe at first, she was still the novelty and sooner or later there would be something else to replace her. Lila always knew she wasn’t special, people often would choose other things or people over her. 

_Padre_ chose that woman over _Mamma_ and her.

 _Mamma_ was too focused on work to pay attention to her, she wasn’t even aware of Lila’s akumatization during her first day of school. 

None of her ex-classmates tried to keep in touch with Lila once she left. Not even in those classes where she allowed them to actually met her. At first feel like a betrayal, then Lila decided that if she wasn’t important to them they then she wouldn’t even bother in remember them. 

Sadly, she didn’t have the heart to give her parents the same cold treatment. 

Back to the point. The class was going too much out of their way just to make her feel welcome. But she wasn’t opening herself to the class, not yet, and her hopes were in never had to do that. At some point, the class would finally realize that she wasn’t worthy of the effort just like they did with Sabrina and Chloe.

Even if Lila was new, it was easy to notice how both girls were out of the class social circle. And was clear, it was by their own choice, or Chloe’s choice at least, seeing how Sabrina would try to socialize with the rest of the class as long Chloe didn’t scold her for it. 

Chloe Bourgeois, she was interesting. She couldn’t lie to save her life, and she didn’t need it, having her father’s money and influence to hold her back in any moment she needed it. She was sincere, too sincere to the point to be insensitive, purposely or by accident. 

They were opposites, Lila would lie, say what people wanted to hear even if wasn´t true. Chloe would say the truth, in a way that would totally destroy the victim’s confidence. 

Chloe was a bully, and even knowing that Lila wanted to get closer. 

Because of it, she walked to Chloe and Sabrina’s table during lunchtime, wanting to… she didn’t know, talk? Know them better? Upset the rest of the class by associating herself with the class’s bully? Who knows, Lila didn’t. 

Chloe wasn’t on the table when she arrived, Sabrina was alone. The ginger was cautious when Lila tried to start a conversation with her but was quickly getting excited over talk with someone aside from Chloe. 

Their conversation went pretty well, at least until Chloe’s arrival. The blonde wasn’t happy to see Lila here, not at all. 

“Sabrina” Chloe called “What is the liar doing here.” 

“Chloe. Nothing important, Lila was leaving anyway” Sabrine replied, her tone reflecting her fear and anxiety. 

“Then why she’s still here?” The blonde asked before turning to the Italian girl with a smug smile in her face “We are not interested in hearing your lies, liar.”

Lila knew that has the bully she was, Chloe was trying to get under her skin, but she wouldn’t let the blonde talk her down without at least try to defend herself. 

“For your information, I haven’t lied since my first day here” Was Lila’s reply. 

Chloe just laugh.

“Why should I believe you, Lie-la?”

She heard someone walking to them, probably concerned over their confrontation. But Lila didn’t focus on that, she was busy trying to calm the fury she was feeling. She wanted to say something, refute Chloe. But a second thought made Lila realize that, in fact, Chloe had a point. 

“You’re right.” Lila blatantly said, finally calming down. 

“What?” Chloe gasped, she really didn’t expect that answer. 

“I lied and I admit it. I expect people to be cautious over what I say” Lila added, turning her back at the bully “Sorry for bothering you” Lila didn’t stay long enough to see Chloe’s expression, not that she cared. 

Waiting for her just a few steps away were Marinette and Alya, Marinette giving a reassuring smile, while Alya forced a smile. It was obvious, Alya didn’t felt comfortable with Lila around, not yet at least. 

“You tried.” Alya said, still with the forced smile. 

Lila wasn’t sure what she was trying in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Pre-redemption!Chloe is high-maintenance, but at least now she may have a little more of respect for Lila. 
> 
> -Lila's backstory feels a little too similar to Chloe's but it had its differences, I swear... First, Lila's father actually just disappeared of her life, he hasn't bothered on try to reconnect or even know where she is, unlike Audrey who's still a little present in her daughter's life, even if is for worst. André tries to commence his absence with gifts, Lila's mother (I need to find a name for her) can't even do that. So, while Chloe seeks recognization and is spoiled, Lila had abandonment issues and is bitter. Yeah, they both are the recipe for disaster.


	5. Part 5: The Perfect Boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... this is friendship...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out Screen Chapters: Prime Queen.

Lila wasn’t sure of what she was doing here. 

She wasn’t that close with the class representative. If even, they crossed a few words every few days. Yet there she was, in Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s birthday party, one or two hours after the akuma of the day, which happened to be Marinette’s granny, was defeated.

People were around the park in small groups, Marinette was talking with the other girls of the class, laughing and enjoying the night. 

She was in the food bar with Adrien by her side, but the blonde boy didn’t seem to acknowledge Lila’s presence. His gaze was focused on one thing, one person, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Lila may not be the best at making friends or close connections in general, but she had seen the same gaze in her other schools and she knew what it meant. 

And oh boy, Adrien got it bad. 

“You do like her, don’t you?” Lila muttered, faking disinterest. Actually, the situation was quite amusing, Adrien Agreste, the main face of the Agreste Brand, pinning over a random Parisian teenager, the daughter of some backer. 

The boy jumped, the colors going up to his face.

“You mean Marinette?” he asked, some nervousness on his voice “She is just a friend” 

“Sure” Lila replied, taking a sip of her drink as Adrien looked at her with a fish-face. 

And then there was a silence, but it was less awkward than Lila expected. 

“Can I make you a question?” Lila broke the silence after a few seconds, without daring to look at Adrien. 

“I mean, that’s a question already but yeah” Adrien replied “Shoot”

“Why didn't you expose me. You knew I was lying but you didn’t say anything”

Beat. 

Adrien seemed to be thinking his answer. 

“You got really upset when Ladybug called you out, and I even then I was the only one there. Exposing you to the class would have been worst.” 

Lila looked at the boy, not knowing what those words were supposed to mean. 

“And you don’t think I may deserve that?” She asked.

“Probably” the boy bluntly said “But you weren’t hurting anyone and everyone deserves a second chance.” 

“Even bad people?” Lila continued “Like Hawkmoth? Or Chloe?” she asked. 

“I’m not sure about Hawlmoth, we don’t know what he wants” Adrien made a pause “But I think Chloe can if she tries to” 

“If you say so.” Lila said “I’m pretty sure she hates me” she muttered. 

“Nah” Adrien smiled “I think she respects you” 

“Doubt” Lila replied, thinking about those times she crossed with the blonde girl after their last conversation, she seemed to want to kill her with her gaze. 

The blonde boy sighs as if Lila’s words just defeated him. 

“Chloe… she’s my childhood friend, I don’t want to give her the back” 

Another sigh. Lila was a little surprised by this new information, Adrien and Chloe didn’t seem to be particularly close to each other. She didn’t expect them to be childhood friends.

“That must be nice.” Lila said, and she meant it. She moved too much, she never got to make a friendship that could endure years. And see one that could was nice, even if she was yet to understand their friendship. 

Yet, her comment came out more melancholic than she expected, and that was paid off with a sympathetic smile from the model. 

“Hey, we can be friends too,” Adrien said. 

“Really?” Lila asked, trying to not sound too excited about it. For the small chuckle that came from the boy, she didn´t make it. 

“Yeah” 

Lila smiled at him and he smiled back. They stayed food bar for a while talking about one thing and another, just chilling and vibing. It was actually quite nice. 

If this was friendship… then Lila wouldn’t mind getting used to it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Finally another chapter. 
> 
> \- A small hint of Adrienette and also something I'm pretty sure I forgot to say, there will be lukadrigaminette in the future, bcs it's my otp (well, quartet) and that. It's not that important since this story is mainly Lia POV, but a is there, in case someone has problems with the ship (or poly in general)
> 
> -There was also a small scene with Marinette getting jealous and Lila playing matchmaker, but I didn't like it after writing and got scrapped, it probably happened off-screen anyway. 
> 
> \- Lila and Adrien friendship, I just think it would be something funny to do xd.
> 
> Tumblr: Joshy-chan


	6. Part 6: Do Robots Dream of Clockwork?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila was lowkey expecting this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out screen Chapters: Riposte.

Honestly, Lila wasn’t that surprised. 

Early that day, when everyone in the class meet Markov, he seemed so happy and excited. Happy like a puppy or a little kid meeting their big brother’s friends, although it didn’t felt right think in that way of… something?... someone that was by far more intelligent than her and half of the school, maybe even more. 

Anyhow, Markov was excited and everyone else was, even Lila, the only one that didn´t share the enthusiasm was Chloe, because that’s Chloe for you, and Miss Mandeliev, because Markov was interrupting her class. 

Then Miss Mandeliev and Mr. Damocles treated Markov in such a dismissive way, like a toy. 

Markov felt distressed, everyone was upset. 

Then Mr. Damocles confiscated Markov as if he was an object. 

Markov was heartbroken, everyone was worried. 

So… yeah, when the akumatized robot bursted into the classroom kidnapped Max, Lila wasn’t  **that** surprised.

(She spend the rest of the afternoon stopping Kim from going to fight the Akuma to rescue Max with half of the class, while the other half was trying to stop Alya from go and film the Akuma. 

The fact that neither Marinette or Adrien were with neither of the groups was something that almost escaped from Lila´s mind. 

Almost.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Really short chapter, I just wanted to write something about Robustus bcs is one of my favorite chapters.  
> \- This chapter isn't that important, but at the same time, it is, in a few chapters this will make more sense I swear-  
> \- Since this fic is mostly POV Lila, sometimes I will put the chapters that happen "out screen", just for the record. (I forgot to do that the past chapter, ops)
> 
> My tumblr: Joshy-chan


	7. Part 7: A Party Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila is awkward. Chloe is awkward. 
> 
> Everyone is awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with this.

Lila wondered if Akumas bursting into parties was a common thing in Paris. 

Until now she had been invited to two parties, and both were interrupted by an Akuma of some type. However, this was Chloe’s party, Lila should have expected an Akuma appearing here. 

From what she has been told, a good part of the class’s akumas were Chloe’s fault to some degree. Because of that, everyone was expecting Chloe to upset someone. Lila couldn’t blame them. 

But not everything at the party was bad, there was good food, music, she got the chance to play matchmaker along with Alya and Nino, also this macarons’s recipe was actually pretty good. 

Munching a second macaron, Lila noticed a certain blonde walking at her, fuming, with a metallic bowl over her head. Lila repressed a laugh, not wanting to reveal her presence at the blonde just get. 

Chloe took out the bowl and put it over the table, still ignoring Lila’s presence. 

“It was a fun party don’t you think?” Lila said, trying to start a conversation.

Chloe turned to her, her brown lightly raised.

“Are you mocking fun of me?” The rich-girl asked, already on the offensive.

“No, of course not” Lile clarified “I mean, if you ignore the Akuma attack it was actually a great party” she continued, but this just made her hole even deeper.

Chloe wasn't buying it.

“What do you want, Rossi?” Chloe asked with a growing exasperation

“I just want to talk, you know, break the ice.” Lila tried to joke, slightly tipping an ice sculpture that was over the near table. 

Chloe looked at the Italian with disbelief.

“That was… terrible.” 

Lila wanted the earth to eat her.

“Anyway, it was very nice of you make this party.” Lila tried again, but Chloe was still staring at her, waiting for the punchline in this compliment “You know, give you the time to organize everything and invite everyone.” 

Chloe didn't replay just yet, not until she was sure that Lila wouldn't continue. Make sure that this was an actual compliment.

“Pff… I know, I’m so nice.” The girl said, in a prideful and not humble way. 

Lila found it funny. I the good way.

“True” Lila confirmed "You should be nice more often. The ‘nice you’ is actually really… nice.” 

Chloe smiled. But suddenly, her face dropped, like she just realized something upsetting.

“You are not… lying to me, aren’t you?” Chloe asked, again at the defensive.

“Of course not” Lila replied, immediately extending her two hands for Chloe to see “See, not cross finger, I’m turning a new leaf” 

Lila would have continued talking with Chloe a little more, but she could hear Alix calling her, probably worried over the fact that she was interacting with Chloe, Lila didn't want her classmate to get worried. Also, she already embarrassed herself enough tonight.

“You should try the macarons.” She said as goodbye, trying to play it cool “A pleasure talk to you.” 

That was… a complete disaster, but that was far better than their first interaction… If you ignore the fact that the bar was really low.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy.
> 
> I can't English right now.


	8. Part 8: Secret Garden.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing matchmaker, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out Screen Chapters: The Dark Owl.

This wasn’t new to her, Lila had played the matchmaker before. 

But usually was just encourage someone to talk with their crush and wait in some corner for the outcome, not this… plan that Marinette and Alya created. 

Everyone had a flower-based codename and Lila’s was “Rainflower”, her role in the operation was more or less be Marinette “emotional support”, since Lila was Adrien’s friend ~~(the girls labeled them that, but Lila’s still felt it too soon, too easy)~~ her presence would make the situation less awkward for Adrien, and it would give Marinette space to relax and ask Adrien to go for Ice Cream. After that, Lila would “suddenly” remember she had other things to do and leave the lovebirds alone.

… there probably were easier and more efficient ways to do this, but the plan seemed so chaotic and fun that Lila couldn’t say no. 

She should have expected things to go wrong. 

At some moment she was with Marinette and Alya spying on Adrien, then she was helping Mylene to carry the signal and… thinking in how to use the codename “Rose” when someone in the group had the same name was not the best idea. 

But honestly, the real thing that went wrong was that none of them stopped for a second to think about how Adrien’s Gorilla would take their shenanigans. And with an Emotional Terrorist in town, that was a big deal. 

Lila was still with Mylene when she noticed the Akuma, the black insect fluttering towards the Gorilla. She saw Adrien, the boy yet unaware of the danger in front of him. 

Lila didn’t think, she just ran towards the young model.

~~He was her friend, the first person that looked at her real Lila and wanted to befriend her. She didn’t want Adrien to get hurt.~~

In the way, she noticed how the Gorilla suddenly relaxed, no negative emotions to use anymore. 

That would have been good news if weren’t for the fact that the Akuma now was looking for the closer and easier source of negative emotion. And that was a small and helpless baby having a small tantrum. 

Lila’s objective quickly changed, she had to stop the Akuma, she didn’t know if Hawk Moth would fall as low to use a baby, but she didn’t want to wait and see. 

Surprisingly, Lila was able to catch the Akuma before it could infect the baby. The Akuma was on her hand, trying to get free, but Lila wasn’t letting it go. 

The mother and the baby stepped back, and she could hear Adrien, Alya, and Mylene calling for her, Lila’s was too focused on the nauseous presence on her hand. 

But a slip was enough for the Akuma to scape, entering on one of her bracelets. 

And just like that, Lila was at Hawk Moth mercy once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Gigantitan :)
> 
> \- I had and small problem with the final part, like having lepidopterophobia (Phobia for Butterflies and moths) and planing this like, "Lila catching the butterfly like in Chameleon, but with heroic intentions" pretty cool until I realized I had to narrate it. I was like half-hour fighting to write that part, and it mostly was me fighting the gag reflex and trying to find a way to narrate that wouldn't make me feel really uncomfortable. 
> 
> \- I'ts funny, but writing this chapter I realized that I didn't really establish Lila and Adrien as friend, it was just Adrien saying he would be Lila's friend but not much else. Like, later in the timeline they have more moments together, but not now and it didn't felt right to me. So, I decided to use that for the angst :D (In the next part will be more interaction between them, bcs why not)
> 
> Thank for y'all comments, it made my day uwu


	9. Part 9: Rainflower.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila gets hugs.

This time, the akumatization was far different from the first time. Probably because this time Hawk Moth didn’t have a negative emotion to work with. 

Also, there was the fact that Hawk Moth was just as confused. Confusion, Hawk Moth didn’t know how to work with someone he couldn’t manipulate. 

She didn’t like this, she could feel the villain trying to twist her emotions, forcing her to fight for control over her own mind. 

It was hard and overwhelming, for a moment she thought in just let Hawk Moth take control, but she couldn´t. She wouldn’t allow this man to use her again. But what else could she do, she didn’t have the emotional maturity to fight this villain. 

She did her best, convince herself that she wasn’t afraid, she could endure this. The greed and ambition didn’t come from her, it was Hack Moth. That humiliation and shame… who…

Black, everything went like a blur.

Suddenly, she was back, laying under the Eifel Tower. Her bracelet was broken, along with a broken polka-dot pot and some white flowers in the floor. 

Ladybug was purifying the Akuma, while Chat Noir helped her to stand up. Looking around, she noticed how much destruction was around. This… was all her?

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybug shouted, the magic ladybugs repairing the damage done. 

Chat picked up on of the white flowers, giving it to Lila.

“A little bird told that you were pretty brave today,” He said, in a jokily flirty way. 

Lila rolled her eyes. “I think it was stupid” 

“It was reckless, but I wouldn’t call it stupid” Ladybug commented, a small proud smile on her face. 

Even with the heroes’ praise, she couldn’t help feel frustrated. Hawk Moth had used her again, in less than a month. And it was because of her own stupidity and overconfidence, believe she could lie her way to the top without being exposed, believe that she was some kind chance Hawk Moth. 

“Lila!” she heard, suddenly being tackled by the group conformed by Alya, Juleka, Rose and Mylene. 

“Is good have you back” Alya said. 

“We were so worried” Rose added. 

“Well, looks like you are in good hands now,” Ladybug said before leaving the scene along with Chat noir. 

The group walked back to where they were before the attack. For what they were telling her, they helped to distract her Akuma, and Lila was quite impressed. 

“Lila!” Marinette shouted, running at her. Another hug, since her arrival in Paris she was getting plenty of them, slightly getting used. 

“I’m so sorry, I got scared and ran away” Marinette apologized “I should have helped you” 

“It’s fine” Lila reassured “Not everyone is brave enough to face an Akuma” 

“Lila is right” Alya seconded, looking at Marinette tenderly. Marinette didn’t say anything else, hiding her face on Lila’s chest. 

“And you saw it, Lila was huge” Juleka added.

The group hug was interrupted by someone else coming. 

“Is good to see you okay” Adrien said, looking proud. He saw Lila take the Akuma for that baby, anyone would be proud of their friend for doing that.  And in Lila’s case was special, proving that she was more than a liar.

“Just emotionally exhausted” Lila replied, with a small, tired chuckle.

“God-” Adrien said, being instantly interrupted by a honk, The Gorilla was getting impatient.

Adrien sigh, attempting to go before turn back again, something coming to his mind. 

“You want me to ride you home?” He asked Lila.

Lila was tempted to say yes, not wanting to walk home. But this day was planned to get Marinette to finally interact with Adrien, Lila robbing this from her wouldn’t be right. 

Being a liar was good sometimes, train the brain to think quickly. 

“Can Marinette come with us?” Lila asked, feeling the small jump of panic coming from the little girl “She was helping me with biology before the Akuma, now I forgot everything with the stress” 

Adrien thought it for a second. 

“Of course, no problem” He decided. 

They enter the car, Lila lowkey dragging Marinette behind. Adrien and Lila sat at the windows, Marinette in the middle. Lila gave her direction, and started a conversation with Adrien, trying to get Marinette to join. Marinette was warming slowly. 

They were chatting and joking. This was supposed to be a matchmaking, but Lila wasn’t feeling like a third wheel and Marinette wasn’t stripping with her words. That probably was good too. 

In a moment, Adrien and Marinette started talking about Marinette’s parent’s bakery, and Lila didn’t have much to had because she was yet to go there. She was listening, playing with the flower Chat noir gave to her. 

The curiosity picked her, she wanted to know what kind of flower this was, blame it to Marinette and Alya. 

What a coincidence, it was a Rainflower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rainflower meaning: I love you back, I must atone for my sins, I will never forget you.  
> Idk, I thought that this flower meaning matched with what I have planned for Lila's character :)
> 
> \- I didn't want to update this work just yet, but dsmp took so many emotions for me, and the things in USA gave me such whiplash while watching the streams, not counting the shit happening in my country... I had to write fluff of everyone comforting Lila bcs my other two wips are mostly angst.


	10. Part 10: Bitter Coffe And Sweet Vanilla.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice cream with friend, nothing can go wrong.

Lila took out her phone and read the message. 

She looked at Nino and Nino looked at her. They had the same expression of disappointment.

Damn you, Gabriel Agreste. 

It wasn’t anything too big, just go take ice cream with a group of friends, they would be done before noon. And yet that Adrien couldn’t come. 

It was so unfair. Lila hated this man. Adrien was one of her best friends and yet she wasn’t able to spend time with him outside school. They messaged each other sometimes and had a few video calls, but it wasn’t the same. 

But she wouldn’t let this sour her afternoon. She wasn’t the only one that felt disappointed with Adrien’s absence. 

This was another scheme to get Marinette and Adrien to interact, and it went wrong before they could even try. It wasn’t that bad, at least neither she nor Marinette would the third wheel with all the couples around them. 

Andre's Ice cream was something talked about a lot here in Paris. It was mostly something local, those ice creams being able to help with love. Or at least that's what her classmates told to her. 

Honestly, Lila wasn't that interested, she did have a crush in the current moment ~~Adrien did not count anymore, that celeb crush was brushed aside after the first day.~~ But even with her lack of romantic interest, she wanted to accompany her friends, Marinette in particular.

The group arrived at Pont Des Art, where Andre was supposed to be. 

The couples went first, getting their shared cones. Lila and Marinette stayed behind, not sure if go ahead in their single state.

"What about you two, little ladies," Andre asked, after serving everyone else.

"Us?" Lila replied, Marinette was too startled to say something "We don't have a partner."

"But that doesn't mean you can't have Ice cream" Andre replied.

Then he prepared another cone, two flavors, one was white and the other light-brown. He offered the cone to Lila.

"Ta-da" 

Lila, a little cautious, took a bite. 

"It's really good good" Lila said, surprised "What it is?"

"Bitter Coffe and sweet vanilla" Andre said "Your heart it's not ready to love yet, because you need to learn to love yourself first" he explained, pointing to the light-brown ice cream and then going up at the white one "But there will be a lot of sweet love to offer once is ready."

That made sense, Lila didn't feel ready to 'love'. She was just starting to accept herself, slowly realizing that she was worth loving. She wasn't ready, but her love would be something good once she did. ~~Or maybe Andre through that because he really didn't know her.~~

It was Marinette's turn now, and at first, she seemed a little excited about the Ice Cream, once overcome the initial denial. The Ice Cream was so clearly inspired by Adrien, and she noticed. 

Then those boys passed, accidentally pushing Marinette and the Ice Cream fell, Marinette was back to reality.

Adrien wasn't there. The whole idea of this was getting them to talk and he wasn't there. She didn't blame him, nobody blamed him, but she was still upset.

Lila wanted to cheer her up.

"We can share it." Lila offered.

"I… It doesn't matter. It was just Ice Cream" Marinette muttered, it was bitter, but she tried to sound soft. Lila wasn't to blame for this, snap at her would be unfair "It's late anyway, I'm going back home."

Noticing how upset Marinette was, Lila let her go, not wanting to push her more over the edge.

Lila and Andre exchanged looks, they both feeling upset about what just happened.

However, one of them may be a little more upset than the other.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- My pc is deceased, I wrote this on my phone. It sucks to be me.  
> \- Not my favorite chapter honestly, not like Im a big fam of glaciator in the first place. Anyway, Lila Ice Cream actually sound delicious (or it just me who likes bitter things)


	11. Part 11: A Sly Fox.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new hero, huggs and Lila questioning some thing.

"Have you heard about Rena Rouge"

"Rena Rouge?"

"Yeah, the hero who debuted during last night Akuma attack"

"There was an Akuma attack last night?!"

Rena Rouge, the new fox hero, was the conversation theme across all of Paris. The Volpina incident aside, Lila was neutral with the new hero. 

She was mostly neutral with all heroes actually. Yes, they saved her at least twice, but they were heroes, they were doing their jobs and Lila didn't feel like worship two people for doing their job.

She understood, however, why other people admired and looked upon them so much. It just wasn't her thing and neither was her place to judge.

Deciding that she had enough of spying on other people's conversation, Lila decided to walk to her classroom.

"You both look terrible" she bluntly said, staring at the destroyed and sleep-deprived look that Marinette and Alya over them.

"You look lovely too" Alya replied, joking. Marinette didn't bother in reply, bossy sipping of something that probably was dark coffee.

"So… Rena Rouge" she said, to start a conversation theme. When asked about the new hero, all languishment on her vanished.

"Yeah, she's trending everywhere," Alya said, notoriously excited "and stole my hours of sleep"

"And you stole mine. I helped you with the article." Marinette snarked, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Love you Mari." Alya said, hugging Marinette playfully, Marinette rolled her eyes, smiling a little.

Lila laugh at the scene, then he felt someone tipping her shoulder, calling her attention.

When she turned, the first thing she saw was Adrien, and she did what anyone would do upon seeing their best friend for the first time on the day. She hugged him.

Good thing that Lila was a touchy person and that Adrien was grateful of some genuine physical affection.

Also, good thing that Marinette was understanding that their affection was 100% platonic since she didn't blink at their morning ritual, deciding that keep Alya from drinking her coffee was more important.

Eventually, Lila let Adrien go and he took his seat, they continued talking about Alya's new article, Nino joined soon after and some of their classmates were overhearing. It seemed like Ms. Bustier had a compromise and it would take a little start the class.

"I do think Rena Rouge was great" Adrien said suddenly "but I still think that Ladybug is better"

"Hey!" Marinette shouted, defensive. 

"No, no" Alya calmed Marinette "He's right"

"No, he's not" Nino countered "Is his crush talking. Give him someone strong and caring who can hold and protect him and he stops being rational."

"That's called have taste" Adrien tried to defend himself.

"That's called being a simp" Lila attacked, high-fiving Nino.

"Are you telling me that you don't think that Ladybug is gorgeous" Adrien questioned.

"Yeah, that's what I'm telling you" Lila said "She's doing a great job, but not exactly my type."

"Well, I can agree with Adrien that Ladybug is my type" Alya commented "She like, this generation bi awakening."

"Don't forget Chat Noir, he also looks fine as hell." Kim jumped on the conversation.

"Kim is right." Adrien said, smiling like he just committed mischief.

Suddenly, everyone was talking about that. The class was close enough to know each other's sexualities with no drama. She knew some of them already, like Adrien's bisexuality, Nino's pansexuality, or the fact that Rose and Juleka were dating. She was a little surprised about the others, Marinette, Alya, and Kim also being bisexual, Sabrina being a lesbian, Max talking about asexuality, and Alix expressing being aromantic Nath "questioning" and Chloe "experimenting".

It made her feel… out of place. She had never thought about even questioning her own sexuality. She wasn't sure if she should question that in the first place.

Everyone else seemed more or else defined their identity, even the ones questioned knew there was something there to find out.

Lila had something there to find out too? It was too soon to know, yet.

"I'm…" Lila stuttered "Straight, I guess."

"You Guess? Like you are not sure." Adrien joked, obviously trying to get on her nerves.

Lila wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

The previous existential crisis was forgotten because of the pettiness. 

Adrien's audacity wouldn't go without punishment.

"I mean, nobody has convinced me otherwise."

It was a terrible joke, but at least made Adrien and her laugh, she felt more relaxed.

She could continue thinking about that later. She had plenty of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This was a chapter I was expecting to write mostly for the "Nobody convinced me otherwise". It came to me planning the fic while sleep deprived and I found it hilarious.  
> \- Almost everyone is lgbt and that's great. Probably Mylene and Ivan are straight, of im not forgetting any classmates. It's mostly headcanons and some canon things (gently holding Alix's aro representation)  
> \- Some trailers of season 4 are out and... Im not excited, idk, it doesn't really call me (I think that is because Im really into dsmp right now)  
> \- Also, hyping a little, we are one chapter away from Zombiezou, and that's gonna be a thing >:D Chloe is going to be back in the spotlight baby.  
> \- Comments are welcome <3  
> My tumblr: Joshy-chan.


	12. Part 12: Always There For You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila and Nino make sure that Adrien is okay after a particular close call.

Lila's afternoon was going normal right now. 

Not like that was hard, considering that today had been a wild day. Not every day your best friend, who is also a model and face of one of the most popular brands of Paris and the world, gets doxxed by social media, just for later be kidnapped by his akumatized bodyguard and then having Ladybug to save him from a potentially mortal fall on the last second.

Yeah, today was a stressful day for Lila and Nino, and that's exactly what they were talking about when Adrien joined their call.

"Dude!" Nino greeted "Glad to see you in one piece. You really give us a good scare today, isn't it Lila."

"You're telling me." Lila dramatized "The day went from laughing at you stealing Marinette from our pool to me biting my nails because a giant Akuma was manhandling you" she proceeded to show her hand on the face cam, proving that indeed, her nails were bitten "You're paying my manicure Agreste."

"Mine too." Nino said "Also the pedicure because hand nails weren't enough with me."

"Eww" Adrien finally said, laughing.

"That's Gross." Lila said, looking away but also laughing.

"Seriously dude, what happened. Your bodyguard went crazy." Jokes aside, Nino asked.

"I… sneaked out." Adrien said, but it wasn't enough yet.

"You usually do that, don't you? The gorilla usually doesn't mind unless it is during a death line." Lila commented.

"Well… this time was after a fight with Father." Adrien replied. It was obvious that it was a sensitive theme. The question was, the sensitive theme was the fact that he fought with his father or the reason for their fight. Honestly, it could easily be both.

"And Gabriel snapped at the Gorilla." Nino guessed.

"Yeah…" Adrien said "But is fine now"

"Is there something else you're not telling us?" Nino asked again. It made sense, Nino knew Adrien longer than Lila did, so it would be easy for him to tell when Adrien was bottling something. Lila wasn't able to do the same without feeling like she was pushing, so right now she was just listening.

"It was mom. Our fight was for her." Adrien replied "We were both on the edge."

Adrien was upset. It was easy to tell. Adrien had told Lila about his mother's disappearance, how the lack of closure, not knowing what happened to her, just made the grief worse. 

Lila could understand the pain of a parent's absence, and how the lack of answers could make everything even more distressing.

"Adrien…" she wanted Adrien to know he was not alone at this "You know you have us right. We are going to be here, always for you."

"Yes dude, if you need something you can count on us." Nino also said, with the same determination.

"I know." Adrien said, smiling briefly "And you two can count on me at any moment."

After that emotional moment, they continue talking, mostly joking, about today's events.

Adrien told them how Ladybug wanted him to be bait, but he chicken out at the last moment and asked someone else to do it for him. 

Nini also joked about how in every Akuma attack Adrien was the first to run away.

Lila laughed along, but something those declarations felt… off. She brushed it aside, however. After all of today's emotions, she was too tired to think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Funny thing, but the original idea of this part was make emphasis in the last line, but since the last part I'm obsessed with Adrien&Lila&Nino dynamic, the original focus of this chapter ended being just one line. Anyway, I love this chapter.
> 
> \- Just, their dynamic. Lila and Nino friendly bullying Adrien instead of treating like he's perfect and pure (you know, like a person), Nino actually acting like Adrien's bestfriend. Lila having another close friend aside Adrien. The potential angst for Hero's day :). 
> 
> \- My Tumblr is: Joshy-chan, I don't bite.


	13. Part 13: The Sabotage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redemption is a path with ups and downs.

Lila was nervous, today was Bustier's birthday. Everyone loved her, Lila included, she didn't want to screw things up. She had found comfort in this class and she didn't want to lose it because of something like a bad gift choice.

Adrien and Nino said that the Bouquet was good enough, but she wasn't sure.

On the lockers everyone was talking about their gifts and how thankful they were of Caline Bustier, soon it was Marinette's turn.

"How about you, Marinette? I'm sure you've come up with something awesome, as usual." Adrien asked.

"Me?... I… well, not much." Marinette stuttered before opening the box and show what was inside " _If we wish to change the world, we must all learn to love each other._ That's one of the first things Miss Bustier taught us when we first met her at school. I always keep it in mind. I also added this tube of lip balm, Miss Bustier's favorite color!"

All the class awwed at that.

"Come to think of it, Miss Bustier is probably the reason we all get along so awesomely." Alya commented.

"If that's true, then I owe her the world." Lila added "This is the first time I feel so welcome in a class."

"I'm so lucky to get a teacher like her for my first year in school." Adrien finished. After that, he looked through the room, looking for someone "How about you, Chloé? What's your present?" 

Chloe just looked at them, without saying anything. She didn't even seem interested in their conversation.

"Nothing. Just like every year since kindergarten." Marinette concluded.

Adrien and Lila exchanged glances, they didn't know that was a thing.

"It's not her fault, okay? Chloé just doesn't like birthdays! She never remembers them, just like her mom." Sabrina defended. 

Hearing that, Lila couldn't help but feel sympathy for Chloe. Lila's mother would usually do the same thing, not to the extreme to forget Lila's birthday, but many other important events would be forgotten because of job or reunions. 

Lila wished she had the courage to talk about that with Chloe.

"Yeah, well, you don't have to tell 'em my life story, either." Choe complained "Anyway, all that stuff about compliments and love? Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!"

"This girl's got no heart." Marinette muttered, loud and with the intention of Chloe to hear. 

Chloe was about to reply at that, but Lila talked first.

"Aren't you being too harsh?" She asked. This situation was escalating too quickly, suddenly everyone was getting angry and Lila didn't like that.

"You just think that because you are new." Marinette replied, in an almost patronizing way. Lila frowned. "You haven't seen her worst."

From her spot, Chloe literally growled.

"Honestly, you could say that Chloe has been behaving lately, let's see how long it lasts." Alya added, "You would be disappointed."

Lila wanted to scream, she wasn't naive, she knew Chloe wasn't a good person. But she wasn't evil, maybe a brat but not evil. If the class gave her the chance to change even after she lied in everyone's face and would have continued to do it if weren't for the fact that she was found out. What was different? 

"We could try and give her a chance." Rose proposed. Knowing sweet Rose, she probably didn't like the idea of just assume Chloe was irredeemable.

"That's the thing, Rose, we have given her plenty." Alix replied. "She hasn't taken any."

With that bitter note, Lila followed the class outside the lockers. 

The day passed normally till Bustier's class, where everything was arranged to celebrate the Teacher's birthday.

"Happy Birthday, Miss Bustier!" The class chored, Caline's smile was wide.

"Oh, you're all so sweet!" The teacher thanks. 

From the gift pile, she took Marinette's first, Alya happily pointed it out.

Then, Caline opened the gift. 

And everything went down.

The gift was ruined. Someone sabotaged it.

"What..?" Marinette shrieked in disbelief, just to turn to Chloe a few seconds later. "I know you did this, Chloe Bourgeois!"

The class was livid. Nobody doubted it, not even Lila. Chloe was the last one to leave the lockers in the morning after all.

"Calm down. We don't want to get upset on my birthday, now, do we?" Bustier tried to deescalate the situation. "Well, I think this present is wonderful. It'll be my new cosmetics bag!" 

Marinette didn't like that.

"What? You're not gonna let her get away with this?!"

The class agreed. They were done, this was the last straw. For everyone, Chloe was just like Hawk Moth, a villain. 

Lika couldn't argue it, she didn't know her well enough. And seeing how neither Adrien nor Sabrina tried to defend her… said a lot.

"Students, please, calm down now!" Bustier tried again "The classroom is not a place for insults and defamation! Marinette, would you come with me, please?"

"What?!"

Against Marinette and everyone's best wishes, Teacher and student left the classroom. Bustier left Alya in charge, yet as soon the door was closed chaos and fury returned.

Watching the scene from her desk, Lila knew that this could only go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Funny thing, I wanted to wait a little more before writting this chapter, but Sunday's something big happened on the dsmp, and I felt so emotionally drained that i decided to write this chapter because chapters on this fic are usually easy to write. Happens that I legit forgot thay this is one of the chapters that hints at Audrey's shitty parenting, you know, the one that never was taken seriously by the series :). So yeah, I was angry with two different fictional abusers on one day : ].
> 
> \- Anyway, we are getting plot. Chloe is getting her spotlight and redemption bb. I am really excited for zombizou, specially since we are getting something special in the last part.
> 
> My tumblr is Joshy-chan, Im usually bored so you can stop there and say hi (?)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Joshy-Chan


End file.
